The Endless Storm
by TheNerdyOwl
Summary: When a young kit is found in a storm, TunnelClan thinks StarClan gave him mercy, even though their ancestors caused the deadly storm in the first place. Why did this kit live? You ask. It is unknown to TunnelClan until the Dark Forest reveals the truth. Follow Stormkit as he uncovers the truth why he is alive and who his real parents are.
1. Chapter 1

The kit mewed for its mother, all it saw was pitch black. Its wet body shivering in the rain. He felt something wet grab him. He squealed. "A abounded kit!" A tom meowed, shocked at the find. "Get the kit to Yarrowtail now!" A she-cat hissed. The tom ran, the she-cat at his heels. They ran up a slope and down, entering a tunnel that lead to many caves and caverns with cats in them.

The scents were mingled, the kit couldn't understand who is who and where he was. The kit wanted to see so badly! But he was only born a minute ago. He perked his ears. He heard many gasps. Suddenly the warmth was gone and his hind legs were cold. He let out a fearful meow. "Who wishes to raise and name this kit?" Said a she-cat. A tom came over, sniffing the kit. "The kit has no wounds!" He reported. Murmurs broke out.

"Thank StarClan."

"Oh StarClan gave him mercy!"

"This kit has hope!"

"How is this kit not dead? The storm is raging! Many cats died from it!"

"Is the kit weak?"

"Impossible!"

The kit shrinked down. "I will raise him." Said a she-cat. "Me too, I am her mate, after all." A tom spoke out in the midst of the crowd. "Very well." Said another she-cat.

 _"His name will be Stormkit."_


	2. Where Am I?

"Lucky find out there, Darkbreeze and Birdpool." A tom said. _So Darkbreeze and Birdpool are my parents?_ Stormkit thought. "The blazing eyes of our kit are so gentle. I can already tell!" Darkbreeze meowed. "You two are great parents. But you must watch out for Brightwind, she loves kits very much and will snuggle Stormkit to death." A tom joked. Birdpool and Darkbreeze laughed. _Brightwind... Kind and scary. Does she have kits? I sure hope so!_ Stormkit thought as he was picked up and carried. Murmurs broke out again.

"Is the poor kit hurt?"

"I have no idea how it survived."

"Leave them alone!"

 _I hate when cats throw me away like a pebble! I am fine!_ "Darkbreeze! Birdpool! The poor thing what happened?" A soft voice asked quickly. The sound of pawsteps made Stormkit shiver. "Me and Birdpool were clearing debris as usual until Birdpool saw a kit." Darkbreeze explained. _What? I am so confused- No! No no no! No no! Where is my sister! I have to tell them about her. I was with her when mother left. Did mother take her away? Darkbreeze and Birdpool are traitors! They betrayed me, they lied to me. Liars!_ He thought of his 'parents'.

Stormkit took a deep breath. He let out a loud meow. This made Brightwind jump. "He seemed shy, looks like he likes you." Birdpool mewed. Brightwind shook her head. "I raised many cats in TunnelClan and as a rogue but a kit should not meow as loud as that. He must be hurt or puzzled." Brightwind purred. Darkbreeze picked Stormkit up. "You sure? Yarrowtail said nothing is wrong with him." Birdpool asked. "I raised Cherrystream, Blossomwhisker and Mossywater, of course I know what is best for your kit." Brightwind got more serious. _Put me down! Breathe Stormkit. Your main goal is to get your sister back. Be happy you have family. You know what? I will find my real parents one day, I will find my sister one day as well!_

Stormkit let his adoptive father carry him to Yarrowtail. "Brightwind says Stormkit is puzzled or hurt." He explained. A nose touched Stormkit's forehead. "He smells fine, I will just give him some honey, not much until the storm clears." He padded away. Stormkit took this time to smell the herb and plant scents. A new scent came. It was not sweet. It was hot and sour. Storm wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He is showing emotion, this is good for him, it will help him interact and be social." Yarrowtail purred. "Open wide, my son." Birdpool purred. Stormkit opened up his jaws. Something smooth and yummy went down Stormkit's throat. _That tasted tasty and great!_ He thought, he let out a meow for more. "That should relax him, now have him get some rest in the nursery.

Stormkit was brought away from that foul scent and was brought to the scent of milk. "There he is!" Brightwind meowed. Birdpool spilt away from Stormkit and Darkbreeze as she padded to Brightwind. Stormkit was set down. Warmth hit him. The scent of milk was way stronger. "I am going hunting." Darkbreeze meowed. Darkbreeze padded away.

 _I sure hope he finds something._ He thought. A crack was heard. He whipped around and saw the most jaw- dropping experience ever. Rocks fell in front of him. Dust hit his eyes and nose. He coughed and sneezed. When the boulders were done falling, he could make out Brightwater wheezing and sniffling.

 _"No!"_


End file.
